Hide and Seek
by WhiteRosesforme
Summary: A view from the inside. A view from a place deeper than most care to acknowledge. Yes, the subconscious. A place where nothing is held back, contained, or understood. Please review, there have been over 500 viewers and not one review! Good? Bad? One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_What does our subconscious say when we are not paying attention? Does it recall snippets of memory that match what our brains are currently occupied or does it merely serve as a reminder that nothing is ever what it seems to be. More over, is it the most rational and most intuitive part of us? So is it really so unbelievable that Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek," might resound in the the deepest corners of Bella's mind? Is there a reason why Charlie will later find all her CD's broken and destroyed? Is there a connection?_

_"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

Where are we? What the hell is going on?

Dusk has only begun to fall...

_We'd only gone a few steps into the trees when he turned and stopped._

_Edward leaned against a tree and stared, his expression unreadable. _

_'OK, let's talk." _

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_" Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle could barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming 33 now. We'd have to start over regardless."_

_He stared back coldly._

Spin me round again and rub my eyes.

This can't be happening.

_"When you say we-," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

Spin me round again and rub my eyes.

This can't be happening.

_H__e took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for the longest time. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder- like the liquid gold had become solid._

_"Bella, I don't want for you to come with me."_

Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.

_"You...don't...want me?" _

_"No."_

All those years.

Blood and tears.

They were here first.

He was here first, before me.

He will forget, after me.

He knows not blood nor tears.

_"Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...tired if pretending to be something I'm not."_

_"Don't. Don't do this."_

Where are we? What the hell is going on?

The dust has only just begun to form,

Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.

Spin me round again and rub my eyes.

_This can't be happening._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." _

Oily marks appear on walls

Where pleasure moments hung before.

The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this

still life.

The sweeping insensitivity of this **still , unbreathing** life.

_" If...that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself."_

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.

Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.

_"I'm thinking of Charlie of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself."_

When busy streets amass with people

would stop to hold their heads heavy.

In a world without...love, life, meaning.

"_And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back."_

Mmm, what you say?

Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.

Mmm, what did you say?

Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.

Mmm, what did you say?

Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.

Mmm what did you say?

_"I won't come back. "_

Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.

_"I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with you life without anymore interference from me."_

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.

Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.

_" It will be as if I had never existed."_

You won't catch me around here.

_He smiled gently. "You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.

what did you say?

that it's just what we need? And you decided this.

what did you say?

_"Well-I won't forget, but...My kind...we're very easily distracted."_

Blood and tears.

They were here first.

He was here first, before me.

He will forget, after me.

_He took a step away from me. "That's all. We won't bother you again."_

You won't catch me around here.

_"Take care of yourself."_

You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

_The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind his passage._

**Hide and seek.**

that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.

**Hide and Seek.**

what you say?

that it's just what we need? And you decided this.

**Hide and Seek**.

what you say?

_The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again,but...walk forward without thinking. Can't do anything else...Have to keep moving, looking for him... _

_Stop looking for him, and it's over._

**Hide and Seek**

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

nononononononononononononononono

No.

It's just a game of Hide and Seek.

yet the dusk has only begun to fall.


	2. The End

Well, I have to say first of all, that I wrote practically nothing originally in this.

I was listening to Imogen Heap's " HIde and Seek" and it struck me as almost a perfect description of the "New Moon" Tragedy.

So bearing that in mind, I am going to need an ENORMOUS disclaimer.

The characters and quotes belong to the "Twilight" series by Stephanie Myers. This piece is not intended for profit, and does not seek to encroach upon the rights of the author.

Lyrics incorporated are from Imogen Heap's "Hide and Seek." The usage in this piece is not intended for profit, and does not seek to encroach upon the rights of the singer and/or writers.

Here are the full set of lyrics. I highly recommend listening to the song and reading pages 67-73 in Stephanie Meyer's " New Moon."

**"Hide And Seek"**

Where are we? What the hell is going on?

The dust has only just begun to form,

Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.

Spin me round again and rub my eyes.

This can't be happening.

When busy streets a mess with people

would stop to hold their heads heavy.

Hide and seek.

Trains and sewing machines.

All those years they were here first.

Oily marks appear on walls

Where pleasure moments hung before.

The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this

still life.

Hide and seek.

Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)

Blood and tears,

They were here first.

Mmm, what you say?

Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.

Mmm, what you say?

Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.

Mmm, what you say?

Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.

Mmm what you say?

What did she say?

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.

Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.

Speak no feeling, no I dont believe you.

You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.

Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.

Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.

You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

You don't care a bit.

This is to be used as a supplement to the story.But just incase, I will put a very small piece of writing on the bottom, so won't kick me off for no chapter supplement.

she slept.

and did not intent to wake up.


End file.
